Glowing Light Morgana's Revenge
by Juujin Bunshen
Summary: Takes place after Harry defeats Voldemort. Harry has gone into hiding from the wizarding world when he receives a dream of Godric Gryffindor's past of a ancient prophesy of one who was sealed before will rise again seeking revenge on those who sealed her.


**Okay for all warnings out there this is my first Harry Potter fic, so if it is a little rough I apologize. Below is a summery, and I hope you enjoy the prologue, Read and Review!**

**Summery: Takes place after Harry defeats Voldemort. Harry has gone into hiding from the wizarding world when he receives a dream of Godric Gryffindor's past of a ancient prophesy of one who was sealed before will rise again seeking revenge on those who sealed her. Curious the dream leads him back to Hogwarts to retrieve Godric's sword. While in another place remaining Death Eaters are plotting a plan to resurect the evil soceress of all time to take out all wizards and witch's. Can Harry along with Hermione, Draco, and Remus stop them in time and discover who they are related to in time to stop Morgana from awakening.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters refered to by the King Arthur legend.**

_OOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOO_

**Prologue: In a Dream of Memories**

_OOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOO_

_Morgana hissed in fury as she paced up and down the length of her cave glaring at everything in it. She thought that her shadows would have consumed all of magic and bend them to her will, but no. While Avalon was fading into the mists her Aunt and Merlin as a last effort gave the sight to those willing and they could see her shadow creatures. Four in particular of his chosen ones, had been a pain to her. Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, and Godric Gryffindor, their magical names no one knew their true names, not even Morgana herself. For to know a sorceress or sorcerers true name would to take their power and they would be weak. She had tried many means to find out, their mortal names, but every book, spell, or information proved to be useless. _

_Thinking about them made her sick to her stomach, especially Gryffindor with his annoying chivalry acts he used to be weak a mere speck on the greater scale of things. Then he found the sword of the ancients and his power increased ten fold, it was no Excalibur, she made sure that sword was hidden away forever, but it came pretty damn close. Clenching her hands into fists she flopped into a wooden chair and absently flipped through a dusty spell book. She had come so close to getting the sword from Godric's grasp with the information provided by her spy. Yet, she was distracted from beating the teen to it by Merlin interfering in her path to have a talk, as the old man put it. By the time she took him down it was too late and Godric had possession of the sword._

_Speaking of her spy he should have been here by now eyes scrolling down a page of a certain killing spell that sucks out the soul, she let her thoughts pass. Yes her secret informer, the one that came to her with wishes of power, to serve under her, and offered his services as payment. In reward she bestowed upon him the power to talk to snakes and other reptiles and he relayed information about his friends to her. Stirring from her musing she heard the door to her hideaway open and in stepped a teenager. He had rich brown hair that curled in front to show slight bangs, stunning gray eyes, fair skin, and wearing a light green tunic and hose, short boots, with a forest green cloak over the top, at his waist was strapped a sword, and finishing off the wardrobe was a small locket around his neck. Walking forward he kneeled before her and said, "My Lady Morgana I bring to you information you wish to seek." _

_She stood slowly and placed a hand on the teens shoulder. "Do the others know where you are?" She asked her voice etched with annoyance._

_"No, they think I'm scouting, Godric seemed to busy with his sword to pay much mind of where I go." He answered keeping his eyes on the ground._

_Tightening the grip she had on the teen's shoulder momentarily she let go. "Then rissseee and tell me of what you know." She hissed._

_"Verrry well Lady. I ssshall tell you of Godric's plannn." He hissed standing up tall..._

_OOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOO_

_Somewhere far, yet somewhere near to Morgana's cave sat three teens around a campfire, one boy the other two girls. They were waiting for the fourth of their group to rejoin them to commence the plan they figured out just the night before. All seemed relaxed on the outside just enjoying the day, but inside each was anxious about the plan, about what they were about to do. Every plan always had its flaws no matter how perfect they seemed, and that was the cause for worry. They only had one chance and after that Morgana would be too powerful to stop and would rule the world with her dark magic. _

_"What is taking him so long!" Complained a girl who was standing and looking out into the forest. Her long brown bushy hair was pulled back into a series of complex braids and piled on top of her head. She was wearing a deep purple tunic that split into four parts one long in the front and back, and two shorter ones off to the side that curled slightly upwards. Underneath lay a deep blue skirt that slid down to her feet with a slit on one side as she turned a hilt of a dagger glinted in the bright light and underneath the skirt was a pair of short pants. Gold buttons attached the half tunic to her shoulders, as her arms were adorned with bands. Finally a belt stretched around her waist with pouches filled with many things adorning it._

_"Quit complaining Rowena you know how Salazar gets in the mornings." Commented the other girl. Her long blonde hair hung down straight and shined in the morning sun. She was dressed more to the ladies of the time with her long red dress that stretched down to her feet slit free. Blue and black material was along the bottom in a wavy design, with the same style as a belt yet thicker wrapped around the dress to make it form fitting. The top was sleeveless and hung high above her neck. At the moment she was fanning herself with her hand as the darker haired girl glared at her. "He said he was going for a walk, right Godric?" She asked the teen boy sitting across from them in part defense._

_Startled the teen dropped the sword he had been polishing moments before as he bent down to pick it up. Straightening it, he paused and turned towards the girls sitting there. His black hair, which was strangely short for his age, moved around a little with the gentle breeze, which made his green eyes stand out even more. Sighing he locked eyes with each girl briefly before going back to his sword. "Helga's right he did say he was going for a walk, it's strange he hasn't come back yet I hope he didn't get lost." He muttered wiping the sword one more time before placing the cloth back into the pocket of his white tunic. Standing he slid the sword of the ancients with his name carved into it back in its sheath as it made a hissing noise in response. Sighing he pulled out his golden band from the other pocket and tied it around his head to keep his bangs from flying everywhere. _

_"I bet like the snake he is he ran off and decided not to help us." Rowena muttered under her breath._

_"I wouldn't think so after all where would he go? His family labeled him a traitor and will kill him on sight if he ever returns. And we're the only friends he has, and without us he has no one to turn too, and how harsh the world is right now with Morgana's ruling it's best to keep your friends close." Helga trailed off looking pensive._

_"Yes, but keep your enemies closer." Godric added quietly from where he was standing. He listened to the girl's arguments as he kept searching for his friend. For Gryffindor knew a secret, something only Salazar told him in private for his ears only, the Slytherin was spying on the sorceress telling them information. He quietly prayed for his friend's safety, as he knew the other was talking with Morgana at that moment revealing the fake plan they had made. If he was discovered before the true attack happened then they would all be doomed. Did something just move there? Blinking a few times he clenched a hand around his sword already feeling its power add to his own. Again bushes moved and he relaxed his stance as he realized it was Salazar approaching._

_"Salazar there you are, we were getting worried." Helga muttered standing and giving the other teen a small smile, which he returned._

_"What took you so long?" Rowena asked._

_"I got distracted, my apologies." He muttered and turning gray eyes locked with green. _/She fell for it/_ He sent._

_Godric had to stop himself from jumping up and down with joy when he heard the other's announcement in his head. _/Good now all we have to do is get into position/_ Gryffindor sent back and smiled making Slytherin's grow bigger as they shared a nod. "Lets get going we don't have much time before the spell has no chance of working." He said._

_They began cleaning up their camp area making the entire space look unlivable once more, as Helga stayed momentarily to thank the animals for keeping enemies away. After that she turned and hurried up to where the others were, as they all prepared themselves. This was it with Merlin's added magic and the remains of Avalon's power they had to seal Morgana behind the veil and drain her of her dark magic. Each had their own ancient weapons to be used in the spell, as they set out._

_Godric looked over at the three who had become his closest friends. With Helga and Rowena they had lost their families to the shadows and as homeless children grew up under Merlin's care as he renamed them and trained them in their growing magic. When they were old enough they left to find their fourth and found it with Slytherin and became a force to be reckoned with. They spent time fighting against the shadows, but when Arthur fell in battle against his own son chaos broke loose, Avalon was surrounded by mist and no one could enter its lands. All of Arthur's former knights were scattered or lost in the war. Merlin used the last of his magic to give others that were willing the vision to see the shadows and pass to the four all knowledge he pocessed before he faded away. _

/What are you thinking about/_ Came a cool voice in his mind._

_Half turning his head the teen locked eyes with the slightly taller brunette. _/Nothing, and yet everything/

/Sounds like a load, but really Godric quit musing that's Rowena's job, remember your supposed to be the brave and chivorious one here not meant for heavy thinking/

/I think I'll take that as a compliment rather than an insult Salazar/

/Good I wasn't in the mood to start a fight anyway. So what were you really thinking/

/Just memories, about what has happened to us so far, losing my family to the shadows, Merlin raising me, the war, watching the king fall in battle. It's something that will never leave me, I was so young and yet I feel so much older than I really am/

/To think I'm the oldest one here and your saying you feel old/

/Did you just make a joke, this is new we must finally be rubbing off on you/

/Joke? I didn't make a joke you just heard wrong, besides I insult and come up with schemes/

/Sure/_ Godric thought as both boys chuckled earning strange looks from the other two._

_"Think they're reading each other's minds again?" Helga whispered._

_"Probably, why couldn't we get that shared ability instead of feeling emotions." Rowena murmured kicking at a stray stone on the road._

_The blonde raised her eyebrows and gave the shorter girl a pointed look. "Would you really want to know what goes on in strangers heads, let alone mine all the time?" She asked._

_She looked at both boys before looking away and grimacing. "Good point I don't want to know." She murmured earning a smile from the blonde. "It just makes me wonder what they talk about sometimes it feels like..." _

_"Salazar is finding out things about Godric that you don't know even though we all grew up together? That he might be taking him away from you?" _

_Sighing the darker haired teen nodded her head bowed down as she toyed with her pouch. "He found me you know." She whispered. _

_"He what?" Helga asked a little too loudly getting the boys attention for a moment before they looked away seeming to tell this was a private moment. Falling back behind them she started walking at the other girls pace._

_"Found me, after I lost my family I was a wreck he straightened me out and took me to Merlin and after that he's always looked out for me. He became the older brother that I lost to Morgana and her servants I don't want to loose him." _

_"I see, but Rowena you have to remember Godric grew up surrounded by girls and an old man, he never had any boy's his age to talk with or practice swords or any other boy things. He's very protective of you so don't worry he won't ever leave your side just give him the time to have a chance to act like a boy." Helga said with a smile._

_"Your right and...Wait a minute since when did you become the wise one of the group?" She demanded._

_"I guess I've spent too much time around you and listening to your lectures." Helga teased. _

_Rowena rolled her eyes as suddenly the tense mood from before vanished for the time being as the group of four began to enjoy the peaceful day putting previous stresses aside. The sun shined down brightly making the whole place fill with life and warmth, as a gentle breeze ruffled their hair. There was no one in sight for miles and it suited their purposes perfectly as distantly a lake could be seen shimmering brightly. Knowing it was their destination and not having time hurried their steps..._

_OOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOO_

_The sun was about to set as the group reached the lake, already knowing what to do they nodded and wished each other luck before moving to their positions at certain pinpoints of the lake. Godric watched them leave until the rays of the sun blocked them from sight. Looking around for trouble first and seeing none he slipped the bag that was around his shoulder to the ground. Bending over he opened it carefully and pulled out an aged spell book the cover felt rough in his touch as the spine crinkled when he lifted the cover. He flipped through the wrinkled yellowed pages trying to find the spell he was looking for. Almost too quickly he found the binding spell written out in spidery ink and read over it once more already knowing that the others had the copy for their part he just needed to remember his. _

_They already had their weapons him being the last one to find his and they were in the proper places around the very same lake that once led to Avalon. It was strange that Morgana choose a home so near to the very place she despised yet as Salazar told him she was hiding something special in that lake, the same object that barred all entry to Avalon even from it's children. Closing his eyes he could still feel the tugging even though it was very faint, a gentle breeze that would brush the senses in tiny bursts that would be gone in an instant. Sighing and steeling himself from the inside he snapped his green eyes open as distantly he heard the nervous thoughts of the others except..._

/I thought you didn't get scared Godric/_ Came the joking tone in his mind._

/Funny Salazar I'm just nervous being this close to Avalon is setting my magic on edge and is messing with my senses/

/No wonder I've been reading the girls minds and their the same way you are care to explain/

/We don't have a lot of time, but to put it simply Merlin raised us on Avalon and when it was sealed off it felt almost as if we lost something of ourselves that day and even now we can still feeling it calling out whenever we're near to it./_ He sent and slowly closed the book and taking a deep breath he set it on the ground next to him before pulling his sword out of his sheath and held it out in front of him. The rays of the sun gleamed off the silver blade as Godric allowed his magic to connect with it once more. /Is everyone ready/_

/They say they are and so am I. Good thing too since Morgana has arrived./_ Salazar sent his mental voice sounding edgy._

_Looking up Godric saw his friend was right the wind suddenly became chilly and whipped around his body gathering towards the center of the lake. Blocking his mind from intrusion he knew that there was no communication from his friends from this point forward and watched the wind condense above the lake as light gathered around it forming into a woman. Long black hair fell to her waist, but at the moment was being whipped around by the wind as a golden crown was wrapped around the top. Her dress was low cut and tight on top while the skirt flowed below her waist as its color's changed from blue to black. Pale skin contrasted greatly with the dress, and she probably would have been considered beautiful once, but the hatred in her black eyes and the mask she wore that was devoid of emotion changed that. The wind turned her, as she looked at each of them a smirk on her face as she nodded in Salazar's direction before turning back to Godric with a cruel smile. "I'm glad I have all of you in one place now I can take down the last remaining fools in my way from my goal." She hissed. She waved a hand as Godric focused inwardly as a cold wind swept across his mind and through his senses as her eyes narrowed. "I can't read you, but it doesn't matter I know your plans and you will not succeed in awakening Excalibur and bringing back Avalon to stop me."_

_Keeping a tight lock on his emotions and thoughts Gryffindor looked up and locked eyes with Morgana. "What makes you think we won't succeed?" He challenged. _

_Her smile turned cold then as out of the corner of his eye Godric could see the sun setting as it's rays spread across the sky painting it red, pink, and orange as Morgana stood out like a dark star. A knowing look filled her eyes then as she floated down to where her feet touched the lakes surface as the water moved away and swirled around from the wind currents that pressed into it. "Because dear boy I was the one that sealed Avalon away and locked Excalibur back in it's deep sleep that no one, can pull it out of." She purred and lifting a hand dark green energy that matched Godric's eyes began to gather in her pale palm making the surrounding area turn green. "Any last words before I vanquish your soul?" She asked as the light condensed into a ball._

_Out of the corner of his eye Godric watched as bright lights began to fill from their separate corners, as he knew now was the time. Holding the sword with one hand he rose up his right palm and faced it towards Morgana who was still standing on the water. "Yes I do, Magis_ _Trapis_(1)_ He shouted as a bright orange light flowed from his fingers as other colors from across the lake did as they slammed into Morgana._

_The sorceress struggled under the hold and tried to straighten, but found herself frozen as the green light died in her hand. "Nice try, but I will break out of this trap you won't stop me." She cried out._

_Shutting his eyes halfway Godric took a hold of his sword and gathered his magic as four lights suddenly flared up, they had to hurry before Morgana broke through their hold on her. All across the lake he heard the others chant out their spells and feeling and listening for the right moment as he heard a scream. Snapping his eyes open he saw that Morgana had already broken through two of their shields on her just as two weapons were seen floating above her head. "Common." He whispered urgently, when a bright green light shined brightly as a sword joined the weapons in the sky above Morgana's head. Now was his chance as he uttered the spell._"_Ego ego alter elementum aetas flamma ab alter meridianus enim id contego vos adversus nunc nocens_!"(2)_ He shouted as he watched the green light fade from around the dark haired woman knowing his was the last barrier to break as he took a deep breath._ _"C__ataracta nunc acerbus me necnon signum alter invitus olim wields ne accuso nunc arma et sino alter ignis comburo suum tersus!"_(3) _He shouted, as the weapon grew hot in his hands as it glowed a bright red light before jerking from his grasp and flew towards the other weapons._

_Another scream drew his attention and looking across the lake saw that Morgana had freed herself and the green orb was in her hands. She threw it towards him with blinding speed to have it only repel against the light of his aurora. The sword of Gryffindor joined the others then as bright light sailed down in beams surrounding Morgana and blasting through her as she screamed wind rushed up slamming into the teens as their voices carried through the air as a chorus._ _"Bind her! Lock her soul with the elements of Fire, Air, Earth, and Water! Seal her magic behind the barriers of the ancient weapons of power! So Mote It Be!"_

_Godric raised his hands as the sun set behind the mountains as his magic burst out following with the others as it struck their weapons creating a cage of pure light that started to shallow Morgana draining her of her power and imprisoning her. _

_Her hair fell to her waist then as she saw what was happening her magic her birthright was being taken from her forgetting about Godric she turned her attention to the traitor as she grew in anger. "Salazar! For your traitorous acts I place a curse of a half-life on you and all those descended from your line. The four of you have not seen the last of me I will break free of this prison and when I do I'll get my revenge on you and all those you ever loved or cared about!" She shouted as one last beam of feeble light sailed out hitting Salazar, but Godric couldn't send a message to his friend. His energy was draining as was his light as the magic caged Morgana fully as the weapons shined one last time before driving into the cage as it faded away with the final rays of the sun, the sorceress's words echoing across the lake as each teen fell to the ground. Godric called out to Salazar through their mind link one last time before everything faded..._

_OOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOO_

Harry bolted awake sweat dripping down his forehead as emerald green eyes searched frantically around the area. Seeing no immediate danger he started gasping for air a hand placed over his hammering heart. Out of habit more than anything else he raised his fingers to his forehead to feel no prickling or pain from his scar. Though Voldemort had been dead for a year now he still was in the habit of feeling his scar after every strange dream. And this one... Well this was as strange as any dream he ever had in the past. Sighing and knowing he wasn't going to get any more sleep for the night slowly sat up out of his sleeping bag his eyes trailing over to the other side of the campfire to see his companion muttering something in his sleep. With a small smile he looked away running fingers through his hair. Even if he was legal now and not being in as much danger before Remus still accompied him even if it meant disappearing from the wizarding world for good.

Inwardly it hurt having to leave his friends behind, but after the death of Dumbledoore everything had gone downhill for him. He stayed with the Dursley's for a month before taking off on his own and leaving Ron and Hermione behind. Things were already bad enough and he didn't want them involved and end up getting killed because of him. The first year, which would have been his seventh year at Hogwarts he searched for the Horocruxes it was during the sixth month Remus, somehow tracked him down. After getting a lecture among other things Remus wouldn't leave him to travel alone saying something about the lines of James, Lily, and Sirius wouldn't be happy about not letting him watch over Harry. So they searched together while Remus taught Harry what he knew and they stayed that way until the bitter end when TheBoyWhoLived fulfilled the prophecy and killed Voldemort becoming a killer himself and feeling too tired of everything went into hiding.

Shoving the pain aside he could feel guilty later he was brought back to that strange dream again it was of the Founder's, but when they were teenagers. Then again not much was really known about the Founder's before they formed Hogwarts, still though the dream seemed to trigger a strange sense in him. He wasn't watching from the outsider's point of view he was watching from Godric Gryffindor's view of the entire thing. From Salazar to trapping the soceress in that strange light, he even recognized the sword that was used. It was the same one from which he slayed the Basilisk with in second year shaking his head to clear it he found himself staring into the fire as it's light danced across his green eyes his mind elsewhere.

_'Okay that Morgana whoever she is put a curse on Salazar Slytherin for betraying her, I wonder if that is what set Voldemort on his dark path. But that doesn't matter now, what does is her saying she would break out of the prison she was bound in to seek revenge on the Founders and those they cared for. But how? It's been thousands of years since the founder's have been gone there's no one left, unless... It's impossible though from the books it was said they didn't have any children, but wasn't Voldemort proof against that theory. Maybe the others had children too? It has been thousands of years they could have.' _He thought mind trailing back to second year when they tried to figure out who the Heir of Slytherin was and he himself was suspected of it at one moment. With how complex and confusing bloodlines and family trees were anybody could be related to certain people. _'Now I'm thinking too hard' _

_/Quit musing that's Rowena's job/ _Floated a voice through his mind, an oddly familiar one that tugged at his senses and magic.

_'Who are you!' _His mind called, but there was no answer the voice felt more like an echo of the past than the present. Going through the images of the dream in his head Harry rubbed his temple absently with two fingers while his eyes narrowed. Looking inward he found his magic the familiar warmth that spread through his entire being, as he sensed a gentle tugging towards something. Carefully he followed that trail and found where it ended up as his eyes snapped open fully as he groaned. The trail led to the one place he didn't want to be. Hogwarts. That was where Godric Gryffindor's sword was being kept and something told him he would get his answers if he took that sword. Problem he would be revealing himself to the wizarding world again after he had finally found some peace from everything, yet that hero complex was still there lingering beneath the surface. Sighing and feeling a headache coming on he slid back into his sleeping bag and shut his tired eyes. He had a feeling life was about to become hell again with him right in the front line once more...

_OOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOO_

**(1) Magic Trap**

**(2) I summon the element of fire from the south may it protect me against this evil**

**(3) Lock this dark magic and seal the one that wields it with this weapon and let the fire burn her clean!**

**I hoped you enjoyed that and let me know if this should go on. Read and Review!**


End file.
